Adieu
by Kerbella
Summary: Isabel présente son humain, Hugo, au jugement de Godric après la trahison de ce dernier. (Scène de la série revue à ma façon). Disclaimer: l'univers de True Blood ne m'appartiens pas.


Isabel, tenant fermement Hugo par le col de sa chemise, entra d'un pas sec dans l'immense salon design du manoir de Godric. Ce dernier était toujours aussi peuplé qu'au moment où elle l'avait quitté, une demi-heure auparavant.

Son arrivée fut aussitôt accompagnée par un silence pesant. Ne prêtant pas attention aux nombreux regards scrutateurs qui se posaient sur elle, la vampire s'empressa d'avancer vers le Sheriff de la zone 9 fraîchement revenu au nid. Une fois parvenue devant lui, elle projeta sans ménagement Hugo au sol, s'efforçant de son mieux d'ignorer les gémissements plaintifs de l'humain qui se tortillait misérablement à ses pieds.

Cet homme, dont elle était tombée amoureuse depuis des années maintenant, était un traître. Et les traîtres devaient être sévèrement punis. Dans ce salon, devant ses pairs, devant son shériff dont le respect lui importait plus que tout, elle devait être forte. Ou au moins paraître forte. Elle frémis lorsque la voix de Godric s'éleva, douce mais remplie d'autorité :

-« Cet homme est ton humain n'est ce pas ? » S'enquit-il d'un ton las qui laissait transparaître qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-« Il l'est. » Répondit elle, la gorge nouée. Elle pouvait sentir, brûlant contre ses omoplates, le regard goguenard de Stan. Le vampire était négligemment appuyé contre le mur derrière elle et semblait éprouver beaucoup de satisfaction à assister à la disgrâce publique du lieutenant favori de Godric. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cela car la seconde question du vampire millénaire fusa, la prenant de cours.

-« L'aimes tu ? »

C'était une question délicate. Confesser son amour pour un misérable humain devant une assemblée presque exclusivement composée de vampires ne lui attirerait certainement pas la sympathie. Au contraire, si les vampires appréciaient les humains pour leur sang et les plaisirs qu'ils pouvaient en tirer, il était considéré comme honteux de s'attacher à eux. C'était la pire des marques de faiblesse…

Pourtant, par le puissant lien de sang qui les unissait tous les deux elle pouvait sentir la détresse d'Hugo comme si c'était la sienne. Peut-être d'ailleurs était est-ce vraiment la sienne… La peur qu'il éprouvait la brûlait comme l'argent et elle luttait contre l'instinct de protection qui lui hurlait de défendre son humain. Alors que l'homme frémissait de terreur à ses pieds, elle résistait tant bien que mal au besoin urgent de laisser ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la courte chevelure brune d'Hugo, de caresser doucement sa nuque pour le rassurer, le réconforter.

Elle pris soudain conscience que son silence s'éternisait et que toute la salle attendait impatiemment sa réponse, suspendue à ses lèvres.

-« Je suppose que je l'aimais, oui. » Dit elle finalement d'une voix proche de la brisure.

Elle pu entendre Hugo qui commençait à sangloter doucement et soudain se fut trop. Ecrasée par la peur et la tristesse de son humain, mais également par la force son propre chagrin elle sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que des larmes de sangs menaçaient à présent de perler à ses yeux. Honteuse et peu désireuse d'offrir à son sheriff ce spectacle lamentable, elle baissa la tête en guise de piètre tentative pour cacher son émotion.

-« Il apparaît que tu l'aimes toujours. » Constata Godric. Il avait énoncé cette phrase sans malice ni méchanceté, mais avec un léger sourire mélancolique.

Sa gentillesse fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et Isabel ne pu plus contenir ses larmes. Alors que la première perle de sang se mit à rouler sur sa joue elle confessa dans un sanglot :

-« C'est le cas. »

Elle pu entendre Stan qui laissait échapper un sifflement méprisant derrière elle, elle imaginait très bien le cow-boy en train de lever les yeux au ciel en ce moment même. Il devait très probablement se dire qu'elle était la honte de leur espèce. Pour être honnête elle pensait la même chose mais elle ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de souhaiter que son humain soit sauf… Elle ajouta à l'attention de Godric, comme pour se justifier :

- « Je suis désolée ».

Le vampire millénaire ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de la détailler de son regard perçant avec cette expression de bonté qu'elle lui avait toujours connu depuis qu'il était devenu son supérieur. Ce fut cette expression qui lui donna le courage de dire :

-« Vous êtes mon sheriff, faites de lui ce que vous voulez. »

Isabel était une vampire depuis plus de 460 ans, elle savait le sort qui était réservé aux traitres. Avec un peu de chance Hugo serait seulement vidé de son sang, mais on pouvait compter sur Stan pour être créatif… La perspective de la mort prochaine de son bien-aimé humain la fit sentir d'autant plus coupable de ne pas avoir accédé au vœu de ce dernier tant qu'il en était encore temps. Si elle avait transformé Hugo comme il le lui avait demandé à maintes reprises, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, à genoux, pitoyable, attendant en sanglotant que soit énoncée sa sentence.

Godric sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'énoncer d'un ton sans appel à l'intention d'Hugo.

-« Vous êtes libres de partir. »

Sa tirade provoqua plusieurs réactions choquées, voire indignées dans l'assemblée. Alors que l'humain dévisageait Godric avec incrédulité, presque incertain d'avoir bien entendu,l'exclamation courroucée qui échappa à Stan attira toute l'attention de la salle sur ce dernier. Isabel pu entendre certains murmures approbateurs venant de la part de vampires qui soutenaient Stan. La voix pleine d'autorité de Godric qui s'éleva à nouveau mis cependant fin au tumulte qui commençait à grandir dans la pièce.

-« Humain est libre de partir. » Répétât-il distinctement et sans équivoque.

Cette fois-ci aucuns commentaires n'accueilli cette énonciation. Personne n'était assez courageux ou assez fou pour remettre en cause le jugement du vampire le plus âgé et par conséquent le plus fort du Texas. Personne à une exception près…

-« Et ne revenez jamais. J'ai peur que cet endroit ne soit pas sûr pour vous. » Ajoutât il tout en fixant Stan du regard. Ce dernier avait fait quelques pas plus en avant dans la pièce et semblait habité par une colère sourde.

-« C'est une plaisanterie. » Statua il, avec une rage mal contenue.

La tension qui semblait être retombée dans la pièce remonta aussitôt d'un cran. Godric était certes devenu pacifiste durant le siècle dernier mais il n'était pas du genre à laisser passer l'irrespect…

-« C'est mon verdict. » Asséna t'il d'un ton sans appel. La menace contenue dans ces simples mots était à peine voilée.

Stan était peut être en colère mais il n'était pas suicidaire, voyant que son sheriff ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision il battis finalement en retraite, non sans avoir adressé à Hugo un dernier regard menaçant.

Isabel avait retenu son souffle durant tout ce temps. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit une fois certaines qu'Hugo serait épargné lui fit à nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux mais elle pu cette fois-ci les contenir. Elle entendit d'une oreille distraite Godric ordonner à sa progéniture, Eric, d'escorter Hugo dehors et de s'assurer qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait.

-« Merci. Merci infiniment ! » Dit elle doucement en s'inclinant avec respect devant son sheriff, espérant qu'il pourrait percevoir dans son ton toute la gratitude qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

Godric se contenta de lui adresser un léger hochement de tête accompagné d'un de ses sourires mélancoliques. Il ne semblait avoir tiré aucune joie de son acte de bonté et resta ensuite plongé dans un profond mutisme.

Isabel pu se retourner à temps pour voir Hugo disparaître par la porte située à l'autre bout de la pièce, fermement dirigé par la poigne puissante d'Eric. La vampire soupira, son cœur se serrant alors qu'elle croisait pour la dernière fois le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait avant qu'il ne disparaisse à tout jamais. Elle le savait, il serait trop dangereux pour Hugo qu'elle cherche à le retrouver. Cependant, son sang coulait dans ses veines et jamais, tant que l'homme était en vie, ils ne seraient séparés…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o**

**J'ai tellement aimé ce passage de la série que je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire là-dessus. Je serais curieuse d'avoir votre avis !**

**Je trouve que le personnage d'Isabel est très intéressant et très émouvant dans sa relation avec son humain. Avec elle on se rend compte que tous les vampires ne prennent pas les humains juste pour de la nourriture, c'est un changement agréable !**


End file.
